


The Step-Brother

by minghoes



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Park Jimin, Forgive Me, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoes/pseuds/minghoes
Summary: i'm back with more smut...this time it's yoonmin based.i'm sorry





	The Step-Brother

Ever since his mom got married to Yoongi’s dad, things just weren’t the same for Jimin. He suddenly found himself sharing an unfamiliar house with someone he barely knew, someone who didn’t exactly go out of his way to make Jimin feel comfortable.

Yoongi wasn’t rude or anything like that, he was just…quiet. He was always quietly sizing the younger boy up with a blank, steely expression. Almost as if he was trying to pry Jimin’s head open and have a look inside. He never said anything more than the absolute necessary.

_“Good morning.”_

_“You need anything?”_

_“Hey.”_

_“Good night.”_

In a way, Yoongi was also caring. Every few hours he’d pop his head in Jimin’s room and ask him if he needed anything or if he was okay.

One day, a windy Friday, while Jimin was busy unpacking his things in his room, a knock came at the door.

“Come in.” He called out, thinking it was his mom. The door opened quietly, and when he didn’t hear his mom’s familiar voice Jimin turned around, confused.

“Hey.”

Yoongi was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed and something like a smile on his lips.

“Uh, hey…” Jimin muttered, hastily throwing a couple of sweatshirts from his suitcase to the bed. From behind him, he could hear Yoongi’s slow, deliberate steps until he could feel him standing next to him.

“You need any help?” The older boy’s presence was almost intimidating. There was something about the way he carried himself, lazily confident, if that even existed.

“Ah…can you put this box over on the desk please?” Jimin asked, handing him a small green box. Yoongi nodded and walked over to the desk in the corner, gently placing Jimin’s belongings on it. During this short amount of time, Jimin found himself staring at Yoongi’s back, examining the way he moved, the way his shirt shifted with every flex of his muscles. He wasn’t overly built, but just lean enough to display a discreet amount of mass.

“Are you okay?” Came Yoongi’s voice. Jimin was startled out of his thoughts and looked at the raven-haired boy now standing in front of him.

“Huh...?”

“You were staring.” Shit. Caught red-handed. Jimin could feel his skin becoming rosy with embarrassment.

“Oh uh, sorry. I was just thinking.” He lied, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he was kneeling in front of his step-brother and looking up at him. He was aware of how borderline dirty the situation was. Yoongi didn’t seem fazed though. He just gazed down and Jimin for a moment, eyes almost blank. He didn’t answer, instead he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the younger boy.

“Jimin.” Yoongi drawled lowly, his expression remaining the same. Jimin felt the air drain from his lungs as he ran a hand through his wild sandy brown hair. With his gaze, Yoongi was making him feel vulnerable, exposed. Almost naked.

“Y-Yes…?”

Yoongi inched closer, never taking his eyes off Jimin.

“I hope you’re settling in well. I really do. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me or around the house. If you need _anything_ , just ask.” He said sincerely. Jimin was taken aback. But he felt a sudden surge of confidence.

“I do have one question…why do you look at me like that?”

Yoongi blinked.

“Is it a crime to look at someone attractive?”

_What the fuck._

The smile on Yoongi’s face was cocky and confident. Jimin felt as he was about to pass out.

“Y-Yoongi, what are you saying?” His voice was nothing more than a high-pitched squeak, heat coursing through his veins. Yoongi tilted his head with a smirk.

“I’m saying you’re attractive. That’s all…” He stopped, leaning back to take in the very flushed boy still kneeling in front of him.

“Can’t a guy compliment his _brother_?” The way he enunciated the word “brother” sent a chill through Jimin’s spine. It was practically coated in sugar, but hid something darker, more predatory. Jimin decided to stop this before it got out of hand. He began to get up, but a cold, slender hand wrapped around his wrist.

And then he was pulled down.

Hard.

Jimin found himself straddling Yoongi’s lap, their faces just inches apart. He could feel the older boy’s minty breath combined with the soft, pleasant scent of his cologne.

“Don’t walk away from me, Jimin.” Yoongi’s voice was low and authoritative. Jimin couldn’t help it, he shivered in his brother’s embrace.

_This is wrong._

Yoongi’s lips grazed down Jimin’s neck.

_This is so wrong._

Jimin slowly began to melt under every touch Yoongi delivered, letting out breathy whimpers as his soft mouth latched onto the skin of his neck. With every whimper, the older boy’s hips twitched slightly. Jimin felt something harden underneath him.

_Is that...?_

His eyes widened.

“Yoongi-ah…”

“You feel it?” Yoongi’s voice was barely above a growl.

“I…”

“This is what you do to me, Park Jimin. And now you’re going to take care of it.”

Jimin’s face burned, his skin on fire from his brother’s seductive words. Was he really about to do this?

“Yoongi, what if – “

“They’re out.” Yoongi interjected, as if he had read his mind.

_Well…why not?_

“You’ve been planning this.” A sudden surge of confidence shot through Jimin’s body. He smirked, nuzzling his nose on Yoongi’s pale, luminous cheek. He could feel the elder’s body shake with quiet laughter.

“You’re not as dumb as you look.” Yoongi chimed before smashing his lips onto Jimin’s.

The kiss was hot, messy and full of hunger, their hands roaming each other’s bodies.

Before he knew it, Jimin’s shirt was off and he was desperately fumbling to get Yoongi’s oversized sweatshirt away from them, being the only barrier left between their flushed upper halves.

“Eager, are we?” Yoongi panted in between kisses before peeling his top off and letting his bare porcelain chest lean against Jimin’s toned bronze skin.

“Shut up, asshole…”

“You better watch that dirty mouth of yours before I fuck it clean.” The older boy snapped, gripping Jimin’s neck and planting a rough kiss on his already bruised lips. Jimin’s moans were swallowed by Yoongi’s skilled, hot mouth. He found himself getting harder by the second.

“Yoongi…do something, _please_ …” He hated how whiny and needy he sounded, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was that boy’s body crushing his, fucking him until he begged for mercy.

“If you insist…”

Jimin felt himself being pulled up and shoved onto his bed. He bounced a bit as his body hit the mattress, eyes locked on Yoongi, who had removed the rest of his clothing and was standing over the blushing younger boy.

_Fuck._

Yoongi couldn’t deny how unbelievably _good_ Jimin looked, breathing heavily and just waiting for some sort, _any_ sort of release. He was painfully hard beneath the rough fabric of his jeans, and Yoongi couldn’t help but imagine what shade of red his cock was, dripping pitifully in its denim trap.

He straddled Jimin’s hips, pulling his jeans and boxers off with a smirk.

 _There it is_.

Twitching before him, flushed a beautiful crimson, was Jimin’s fully erect shaft. Yoongi licked his lips before gazing down at the boy, whose wide eyes were staring up at his own.

“Yoongi, fuck…” Jimin’s voice was strained. Yoongi decided to end his suffering by wrapping a hand around his aching cock.

The sounds that tumbled from Jimin’s mouth were heavenly. His breathy moans and soft curses were music to Yoongi’s ears as he slowly pumped his hand up and down. Jimin’s skin was silky and burning hot, twitching with every stroke of the pale boy’s hand.

                “You seem to like this, Jiminnie…” Yoongi drawled cockily, admiring the way droplets of precum collected around the tip of the other’s throbbing head. Jimin couldn’t muster anything except a soft, drawn-out moan. Until Yoongi decided to take things a step further.

He leaned down, wrapping his lips around the head of Jimin’s cock. His tongue danced over the heated flesh and collected the liquid that was now leaking freely from the slit, a slightly sugary taste filling his mouth. Above him, the younger boy groaned loudly at the sudden contact, his fingers combing through Yoongi’s dark tresses as he continued his ministrations with a smile.

_Damn Jimin and his cute fucking hands._

                “Hands to yourself, baby. Be good for me and I’ll give you a reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the good lord can forgive me


End file.
